Class S:Young Marriage Project
by Au Crowne
Summary: Only five words had made Mana and Neah stop in their tracks. Maybe it was because Neah misunderstood his son or Mana was too stunned to speak. But no one can blame them, I mean, hey, first graders aren't meant to be married.
1. Prologue

**Crowne: I'm just rewriting some of the errors here ^^**

**Just for future reference. Neah would be Allen's father here, not Mana. The Millenium Earl's the principal as well as Allen's class adviser. The Earl wouldn't be in his 'white form'.**

**Summary:**

**Only five words had made Mana and Neah stop in their tracks. Maybe it was because Neah misunderstood his son or Mana was too stunned to speak. But no one can blame them, I mean, hey, first graders aren't meant to be married.**

* * *

**Prologue: Where it all started**

"Mana! Father!", Allen yelled as he got home from school."I'm going to get married!"

Mana immediately dropped the cup of coffee he had been holding as he heard that, spilling its contents on the floor. Did he hear that just right? Unfortunately, his younger brother was just beneath Mana. Neah was trying to get the ballpen he had dropped beneath the round table.

"Hey!", Neah complained as he had gotten some hot coffee spilled on him. It startled him that he got up immediately and soon his head connected with the hard table."Ooooww! " Neah stood up from the table, wincing and peered at Mana's stunned face. He had been busy concentrating on getting the pen that he didn't quite catch Allen's announcement. The young boy came rushing into living room and hugged Neah. He looked up happily at his father.

"Guess what, father? I'm going to get married!", he said with a wide smile.

"W-what the-", Neah said, glad that he was able to stop himself from saying any foul words in front of his son. He doesn't want to accidentally corrupt his beloved son. He lightly shook his head as if they a grip of himself then asked an important question."T-To whom?"

"Road Camelot!", Allen chirped happily.

Mana finally came to his senses and shook his head."Road Camelot?", he asked. Allen nodded happily. Mana felt hitting himself."Isn't she Sheryl's daughter?"

"Yeah", Neah said, recovering from his slight shock."I think I met her some time. Though you wouldn't want to be around the minister when he's with her daughter. He's like Komui in some way..."

Mana rubbed his temples to massage himself and to relax. This isn't going to be good. Somehow, he got a feeling that things won't be easy. And... Why? And where did Allen got the idea to get married at such a young age. What is the world becoming to?


	2. 1, Mistake

**Crowne: Rewriting again! I merged the first chapter and second chapter since they were a bit short**

**Chapter 1: The Mistake!**

"You won't believe how my brother reacted when I told him about our project...", Lenalee said as she walked beside Allen and Lavi. The young girl had her dark hair tied up in pigtails and lightly fiddling with the ends of her hair as she walked.

"I think I'll believe anything right now...", Allen said dryly, letting out a small sigh.

"Well, to keep things simple... He went crazy.", Lenalee said.

Lavi laughed."And you consider that simple?", he said.

"Hey, where's Kanda? I thought he'll be with you", Allen asked Lenalee.

Lenalee shrugged her shoulders."He just strolled away when I told him Lavi and I were planning on finding him a pair."

"Aww, Yuu-chan must have been jealous because our little Allen is getting married to someone else", Lavi said with a smirk. He leaned over Allen's head.

Allen laughed lightly and gently pushed Lavi away from his head."Don't be silly, Lavi", he said then happened to glance over his shoulder. He saw a chinese man with a white beret on his jet black hair creeping after them. Allen would have mistaken him as a stalker if he didn't knew who he was.

"Isn't that your brother, Lenalee?", Allen said, pointing at the direction of the chinese man.

Lavi stopped and glanced at where Allen was pointing. He shivered and his behind Lenalee."He's going to kill me Lena-chan!", he exclaimed.

"Don't over react, Lavi", Lenalee said,"Nii-san won't go that far..."

"I bet he will! Look at the way he's looking at me!", Lavi said but Lenalee grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the Camelot's mansion where they saw Tyki and Road waiting by the gate. Road was licking on a lollipop as she waited.

"Roadee!", Allen called. It was a nickname given by Allen to her. Road looked up and waved at him. Tyki smiled as he saw the redhead boy behind Lenalee. Tyki was at the same class as Kanda, Krory and Miranda in the sixth grade. They were accelerated to that grade.

"Hey, hey", Tyki greeted Lavi,"I heard you're getting married soon... Don't you like me anymore?"

Lavi was getting uncomfortable with Tyki practically leaning close to him. Luckily, Lenalee stepped between them and gave Tyki a sweet poisoned smile,"Lavi's off limits right now", she said.

Tyki smiled but finally backed up, though he didn't stopped teasing the redhead on their way to school. As they arrived at their school, Tyki gratefully parted from them but not after saying,"If you get tired of Lenalee, I'm still available..."

Lavi heaved out a sigh. He usually get along with Tyki well but he just teases too much. They headed to their class and sat on their respected seats.

"I think I like being at school now...", Road said, slumping on her seat. She leaned at her table."You should have seen what my father did when I told him the news... He was practically crying all over the place."

"You're lucky that's all he did...", Allen muttered then glanced out of the window.

"Don't tell me he acted weird too...", Lenalee said,"He doesn't seem the type..."

Allen nodded."I thought he wasn't but it turns out he's worse than that.."

"What did he do?", Lavi asked curiously.

"Oh, he just hired a stalker."

"You're kidding!"

"I wish I was...", Allen mumbled then pointed outside the window,"See that blonde guy with two dots on his forehead? He's the one.."

"Creepy... It's like one of the things Komui would have done."

"Ne, are you sure your father hired him?", Road asked.

Allen quietly nodded and sighed,"Yeah, I actually saw father made the call...", he said," He must have thought I was already asleep."

"He-", Lavi started but stopped when he saw their class adviser entered the room. Their class had been branded 'special' just months ago. They were right somehow. Their class can be considered specila because of the students placed there. Their IQ levels were way pass than the average elementary students. They could have just accelerated to a higher grade just like what Tyki and the others did but they wanted to go slow with their studies... Or maybe it was because of their class adviser. Their adviser was also the principal of their school.

The Earl clapped his hands and his usual smile grew wider."Now, did you tell you parents about 'it'?", he asked. All of his students nodded."I do hope you've told them that it is only a staged marriage."

"We're suppose to tell that?", Allen said, standing up.

"Of course, Allen-kun", the Earl said,"Or your parents might react weirdly... Don't tell me you forgot."

"Sort of...", Allen said dryly.

"I guess that can't be fixed till later...Anyway, we're going to practice the marriage event now. So prepare yourselves, my children."

"Now, we're going to practice the mass wedding", the Earl said, clapping his hands together."You should do this right or else you will fail..."

That had gotten everyone's attention. They knew they wouldn't like the result if they failed even a single project. They would be immediately accelerated even against their will. For them, being accelerated is as worse as repeating for high school students. The Earl smiled as he saw his student's focus. They were all amusing in his opinion. It was one of the main reasons that made him decide to become their adviser.

"Everyone face your partners!", the Earl said. Allen turned to Road as the others did with their partners."I do hope you memorized the copies I gave you last week. We're going to practice the important vows. Road-chan and Allen-kun, you should start first. Let us begin."

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join right hands and declare your consent before everyone...", the Earl began.

"I, Allen Walker, take you Road Camelot as my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. And here to I pledge you my faithfulness", Allen said with a faint smile.

Road returned the smile and said,"I, Road Camelot, take you ~Allen Walker, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, no matter what challenges come before us, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. And here to I pledge my faithfulness..."

That earned an applause from their class adviser."All right, class. You should do as good or even better than what they did, my children~ Next ones would be Lavi and Lena-chan..."

Lavi took a deep breath and eased his nerviousness away then smiled at Lenalee who just blushed."I, Lavi Bookman Jr., take you Lenalee Lee as my beloved wife. From this day forward, I would cherish and love you will death do us part."

Lenalee's blush grew deeper."I, Lenalee Lee, take you Lavi-", she began to stay but stopped in mid-sentence.

"What's the matter, Lenalee?", Allen asked in confusion.

"I think I heard something."

"Is there something wrong, Lavi-kun, Lena-chan?", the Earl asked them. Soon, his question was answered. Quite immediately, in fact. One of the vast windows of the room they were practicing at, shattered. Broken pieces of glass fell on the floor and Komui jumped inside with a really large gun.

"Get away from my precious Lenalee, you octupus!", Komui yelled, aiming the gun at Lavi who had hid behind Lenalee.

"Nii-san!", Lenalee exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Lenalee! I'll take care of that octupus!", he said.

"I'm not an octupus!", Lavi yelped as he ran from Lenalee to Allen.

"Lavi!", Allen complained but Komui started to aim at him and then he fired... An octupus like-thing stucked at his head, He tried to pull it but failed.

Meanwhile, Komui chased Lavi, trying to hit him. Lots of octi went flying around the room but luckily, Lavi found a good place to hide. Rehearsals that day were cancel by the Earl due to Komui's unexpected appearance and the octi on the floor of the room. Most of the students had already left though only two students were left in the room.

"It's stuck, Allen", Road said as she tried to pull away the octupus for the fifteenth time.

"I don't want to go home as an octopus", Allen moaned, trying to help Road pull the octopus away.

Road sighed and looked helplessly at the white haired boy. Reluctantly, she pulled out a sharp ended candle."This is going to hurt but it's our only option now..."


End file.
